Reunion
by becc-gallanter
Summary: things are moving swiftly for Will and his crew. New feelings are awakened, and everything seems to be perfect. Kate's brother comes into town, much to her surprise. you will have to read and review to find more out. willkate fic
1. ONE

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the characters I made up.  
  
Kate stood by the edge of a river. The wind blowing through her now let down hair.  
  
"This is insane. He is with her." She thought, new thoughts and feelings were running through her head like crazy for the past several months. She tried to ignore them but they kept returning.  
  
"You're up early." Kate spun around to see William standing there.  
  
"So are you" said Kate turning back to the water, not wanting Will to see her blush, "are you ready for the joust tomorrow?" Asked Kate, now turning and facing Will. He nodded.  
  
"Is the armor ready?" asked Will, Kate nodded.  
  
"Almost, I just have to put on the finishing touches."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that day Kate was working on Will's armor. The only thing left to do on it was to put her signature in it.  
  
"Um, excuse me." came a man's voice. Even though Kate was now working with Will, Roland, Wat, and Geoff she still sometimes worked with horse shoes for others. Kate turned to see a tall black haired man standing there.  
  
"Can I help you?" this man looked so familiar, but she could not place him.  
  
"Yes, could I possibly buy some horse shoes from you? I have been traveling and my horse really needs some new horseshoes." Kate nodded, she just could not figure out where she knew this man from. Even his voice sounded familiar.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, where are you reveling from." asked Kate  
  
"Scotland." It was at that moment that Kate realized who this man was.  
  
"Eric." The man looked up and just stared at her at her for a minute.  
  
"Oh my god, Kate is that you?" she nodded, he ran forward picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"Would you put me down?" cried Kate as Eric set her down on her feet. Just then she saw Roland and Geoff, "Roland, Geoff come here there is someone I want you to meet." Roland and Geoff walked over to were Kate and Eric were standing, "Roland Geoff, I would like you to meet my brother Eric." 


	2. TWO

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Dedication: This story is dedicated to my best friend Rachel (pen name- Sandra Athranel) and Katie (pen name-kayay)  
  
A/n: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to put this up. I really do not have a good excuse except for being lazy.  
  
The next day at the joust Will looked up into the stands and saw Jocelyn sitting there with her hand maiden Christiana. It was kind of strange; he no longer felt the same passion as he use to about Jocelyn.  
  
"Are you ready?" will looked down to see Kate standing next to the horse. Will smiled down at her and nodded. Watt walked up to will and handed him his lance as Kate went to get Will's helmet. Once she got back she stood up on a crate and put it on his head. The flag dropped and he was off.  
  
"Kate, where is your brother?" asked Roland coming up next to her.  
  
"He's around here some were, I'll go see if I can find him," she then turned to go find her brother. After about a minute of searching she found him sitting under a tree folding a piece of paper in half, "hi," she said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Oh, hi,"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Just writing a letter to someone,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Just someone back in Scotland,"  
  
"Oh a girl ha," said Kate in teasing manner, "do mom and dad know about her?"  
  
"It's not like that,"  
  
"Ah ha,"  
  
"It's not,"  
  
"Alright, I'm just teasing you. That's what older siblings are suppose to do,"  
  
"Well for once I wish you would act like my friend instead of my older sister,"  
  
"Alright fine,"  
  
"Now if you will excuse me, I have to go send this," said Eric motioning to the letter  
  
"can't you do it later, come and see the joust,"  
  
"I'll come right after I send this,"  
  
"Alright, just try to be quick about it," Kate got up and started to walk back to the joust arena when she heard a familiar voice  
  
"Well, well, well look at who we have here," Kate turned to see Adamar standing there, "ah, sir. William's black smith I see. Working on any new ways to make Sir. William's armor? Well let me tell you it is useless, I have beaten him before and I will do it again. He has been weighed, he has been measured, and he has been found wanting,"  
  
"That may be so but he has beaten you and it was without armor," said Kate through gritted teeth  
  
"You really think that one time proves anything? What we do have proof of if that your armor can not hold up to the blows of a real jouster. Who thought you to smith anyway?"  
  
"My husband," said Kate, trying to resist the urge to run forward and strangle Adamar  
  
"Well he obviously needs to give you more lessons," smirked Adamar  
  
"He can't,"  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"He's dead," Kate said solemnly  
  
"Well I guess it serves for trying to give a woman any sort of education," Kate's eye's burned with refrained rage. She had enough of this she turned on her heal and started to walk away. 'Running away from your problems will not solve anything,' she remembered these words that had been said to her many years ago. They had been said by her mother, when she and her husband were engaged to be married they had a huge fight. She couldn't even remember what it was about now, what she did remember was that she was extremely upset and went to her mother for help. She turned back around and faced Adamar  
  
* * * * *meanwhile* * * * *  
  
"Where's Kate?" asked will as he walked up to Roland  
  
"I think she went to go find her brother,"  
  
"I am going to go find her" will walked out of the stadium; he had just received his prize for the joust so he had no reason to hurry back. As he walked he caught a quick glimpse of Adamar, he could hear his voice too.  
  
a/n: The next chapter is not going to come up until I get some ideas. I am completely stuck on what should happen next. I will need at least three ideas before I am able to even make an attempt at the next chapter. I am open for any suggestions whatsoever. So PLEASE give me some ideas and in return (if you tell me an idea that I can work with) I will give you another chapter. 


	3. THREE

  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
a/n: I am really sorry it took so long for me to update. I really want to thank Sandra Athrenael, fuzzi fox, Alatira-intelar, and for giving me some ideas. I really appreciate it. And thanks to my new Beta-ish, Sandra Athrenael  
Adhemar

* * *

Will turned to see Kate standing about twenty feet away from Adhemar. Her fists were clenched and her entire body was shaking with rage.

"He's dead," she said, her voice surprisingly steady.

"Well, serves him right for trying to give a woman any sort of education." retorted Adhemar. Kate was just about to charge at him when Will caught her around the waist.

"Sir Thatcher." Sneered Adhemar with a nod as he turned on his heel and walked off. Kate was still shaking and Will could tell that she was crying, he turned her in his arms and gently stroked her back. After a few minutes Kate made him release his grip.

"Thanks." She said looking down. She was obviously embarrassed about not concealing her tears well enough.

"What are friends for?" He answered, smiling warmly. With that she walked away leaving Will to stare absent- mindedly after her. He really could not understand it. He knew that he was in love with Jocelyn, but Kate gave him a feeling inside that could not compare to the feelings he had when Jocelyn was around. They had such different personality traits he found it hard to chose, but he knew there would come a time when he would have to.

"William," Will turned around to see Jocelyn coming towards him, "You need to tell me what there is between you and Kate." She announced.

"What do you mean?"

"Romantically," said Jocelyn noticing the confused look on Will's face.

"We're merely friends, Jocelyn. You still allow me friends, do you not?"

"Well, you seem to be spending a lot of time with her." Jocelyn said with a demanding tone to her voice.

"And I repeat: We are friends!"

"If you loved me then you would stop seeing her." She ordered

"I can't do that." His voice noticeably softened at this, a pained look flashing across his face.

"Why?" Will could hear the anger in her voice.

"Jocelyn. How many times must I repeat this to you! Friends do not just stop conversing with one another like that!"

"Then you do not love me." Will felt no urge to run after her, and that was when he really realized it for the first time. He was in love with Kate. He then turned and headed back to their camp site, whispering, "then I do not love you."

* * *

As the sun set a hooded figure walked into a nearby pub. He walked over to the bar and sat down.

"What can I get for you?" asked the bartender, coming over.

"Where do I go if I want someone....eliminated?" The hooded figure asked quietly, leaning in very close to the heavy, red faced man serving drinks.

The bartender looked around cautiously before answering, he then gestured over to a door in the back of the pub. The man nodded in thanks and headed to the back of the room. He knocked on the door and after some time, a loud, frightening voice came from the other side.

"Enter." It was dark inside and he could just barely make out two men sitting at a table at the back of the room. The figure walked over and placed his hands on the table firmly.

"I hear you are the ones to come to if I want someone eliminated?" He said slowly, letting the words roll of his tongue and seep into the air.

"That is correct, for a price." The heavier man said, stepping into the light of the only lit torch in the room. The cloaked man could just make out the man's horrid face as he reached into his cloak and pulled out a small sack of gold coins. The second man took the sack and examined a few coins, biting down on them as if to question their value. Once he was fully satisfied, he stuck out his hand, the hooded figure shook it.

"Now, who is it that you want us to eliminate?"

"Her name is Kate, my good men. She is Sir William Thatcher's fairess; I assume you've heard of him." The men nodded.

"What I need you to do is to capture her from her campsite and take her into the nearest woods, I will meet you there. Make sure she is alive. I want to kill her myself." The men nodded and shook the hand of the man with a cloak once more before he exited the pub entirely.

* * *

a/n: Thanks again to Sandra for beta-ing.


End file.
